


Movie Night

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I'm Bad At Fluff, M/M, and this is probably bad, but i tried, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: Dean doesn’t have fears. But he hate horror movies. Roman specifically pick horror movies to watch with Dean despite all of his protests because it usually means Dean cuddling into him for comfort. Roman loves himself a cuddly Dean. It can become a thing where Dean one day flops himself in Roman’s lap and kiss him just so he can distract Roman from playing that thing. Roman finds himself pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilzehs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilzehs/gifts).



Saturday nights meant two things.    
  
Movie night with his boyfriend Dean, and scared cuddles from him once Roman put on a particular horror movie he knew Dean didn't like. They have been dating for awhile now, 9 months going strong and at first.. Dean lied and told Roman he loved horror films, but as time passed and his walls broke down he let his boyfriend in on a deep secret.    
  
He was scared of horror films.   
  
Absolutely frightened by them.    
  
Roman found out while they were watching one of his favorite films, Nightmare on Elm Street. He was laughing along with Freddy as he ran to kill Nancy and as soon as he caught up to her, Dean jumped in his lap, and buried his face into Roman's neck to hide. It was the cutest thing, that the otherwise masculine Dean, ever did. He said he felt safer in his arms... so it became their thing. Saturday nights, popcorn, alcohol and cuddles...    
  
Roman couldn't ask for anything better.    
  
Popcorn sat perfectly popped in the middle of the table, along with beers and Netflix on the screen. Dean was coming over soon, and Roman couldn't wait to see him. They didn't live far away from each other but business trips kept them both busy. He was scrolling through the horror section when he heard keys jingling in the door. Roman felt his heart thump in his chest as Dean came in, and called out for him.    
  
"Babe?" Dean asked, toeing off his shoes and gliding towards the living room. He heard Roman yell to him, and once those blue eyes met gray, Roman popped up and gave him a soft, chaste kiss. "Mm. Sweet. I need some sugar after a 7 hour flight," Dean kissed his smiling lips again then paused to plop down on the couch. He sat back, and sighed heavily, relaxing himself. "I went home to shower and stuff first. Sorry I'm late I just didn't want to be over here in work clothes."    
  
  
Roman shrugged then smiled, finding a space right next to the guy he was crazy about. "Ya know if you finally decided to... move in? You wouldn't have to go to your house to change,  just a thought."    
  
Dean smirked at him, and leaned up to run fingers through flowing black hair that surprisingly wasn't in a bun tonight. "I thought you said I couldn't move in until I made a full commitment to you?" Dean teased back.    
  
"Well when you stop fucking other guys all over the world then maybe yeah you can move in." Dean rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but still laughed at the accusation and the coy smile on Roman’s face.    
  
"There's no other guys you asshole, and you know it. Now shut up... what are we watching?"    
  
Roman started flipping through the horror films, and stopped when he saw an oldie but good one. Pinhead. He knew Dean hated him. It was perfect. "I think we should watch Pinhead," Roman said, mischievously smiling back at his boyfriend. "I know how much you love that movie."    
  
"Fuck no!" Dean practically screamed at Roman, taking the remote from him to turn off the screen. "I don't want to watch a horror film!" Dean shook his blond head over and over, almost like a five year old took over his body. A faint blush rose in Dean's cheeks as what he'd just said levelled in his head. After a moment of awkward silence, the two men looking at each other, he cleared his throat and ventured softly, "Maybe we should try something different tonight... please Ro?" Dean's head fell back into Roman’s lap and snuggled near his thigh gently. "How about a romantic comedy? Or an action film?" Dean's body slithered up Roman's slowly and soon, he was in his lap, cuddling his neck.    
  
Roman held him at the waist, thumbs curling into his sides as he thought it over. Even though he liked scared cuddles with Dean his happiness meant way more to him. Roman pressed play on the first rom-com he saw on the screen then caressed Dean’s back softly. He saw him smile once the credits played and Roman realized that his smile would always be more important than any horror movie could be. He felt lips on his neck, in his soft spot then soft breaths as they began to watch the film. It was only ten minutes later when Dean kissed up Roman's neck again, and slowly brought his hand down to Roman's crotch. Roman fidgeted under him, trying not to laugh as Dean cupped him through his sweats.   
  
"What are you up too?" Roman wondered, as he looked deep into blue eyes as he started stroking his clothed dick, slowly making it rise against Roman's thigh.    
  
"Oh nothing," Dean smirked, teasing his lips near Roman's then pulling away, "I just decided that this movie is boring as fuck, so instead.. I want you to pick me up and fuck me.. right now."    
  
Roman grinned, pulling Dean up from a sitting position in his arms. They looked at each other as Roman held him in his arms. Dean placed his arms around his neck, then gave him a kiss before he was carried to the room.   
  
... so much for movie night.


End file.
